The Chronicles of Cassandra Black: Year 1
by AdolphaOG
Summary: There is a species in the Wizarding World that many people often overlook. The Protectors. Protectors are bought by Wizards who want their child to have another set of eyes on them. They protect and watch their charge. Cassandra is a protector for the Malfoy family and is the lovechild of Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. I present, the Chronicles of Cassandra Black: Year 1.
1. Background

Hello my lovely pups, this little chapter is about Protectors. What they are, what they do, how they come to exist, etc. I hope that this can answer any questions you have about them. If not, let me know! Ask me your questions. I love to hear from my readers. Also, feedback is greatly appreciated. As long as it's constructive. With that, I present the first chapter of The Chronicles of Cassandra Black.

* * *

 **Protectors are a mixed species. They are half-human(Witch or Wizard) and half-"monster". Normally, the "monster" half is either vampire or werewolf. They are a rare species because it's so rare that a witch or wizard would mate with a werewolf or vampire. After there is an offspring, they go to a certain school to study defensive and offensive magic. Upon graduation, if they are not already assigned a family, they are put up for sale. Many pureblood families have a protectors already assigned. Protectors are very spiritual bases. They have 3 parents. Two biological and one spiritual. The spirit parent is a kind of spirit guide and is the predecessor for the family. The spirit guide is the soul of the last protector. Aging in Protectors is difficult to understand. A protectors mental age grows very quickly. Meaning, if the body is 5, the mind is 11. When the body is 15, the mind is 25-27. The body of protectors grow slowly so that they can live through 3 generations of a family. The maturity level of a protector grows faster than the mental. By the time the body is 5, the brain is 11, the maturity is 20. After the maturity level gets to 100, the protector stops maturing. The brain and mental part of the protector keeps learning however. Now that we've discussed the aging and physical entity of Protectors, let's discuss their roles in society. I was presented this question when my editor (My family and Mr.** **Firewizard2400** **) read through this. Now, Protectors are the strongest of races. They are strong because of their "monster" half. The question that was posed was "If they are so strong, why do they serve wizard-kind?" The answer to me is simple but as I was explaining it, they didn't understand it. I will do my best at explaining it but bear with me if you don't understand, it will make sense.**

Protectors stretch way back into the times of Merlin. In fact, Merlin had his own protector. Leaving the idea of protectors for the moment, let's talk about werewolves and vampires on their own. These two species are regarded as "evil" or "shameful" or "an embarrassment". Being under these accusations, the creatures had children with humans under the idea that they might be more accepted. This did not happen. In fact, they were regarded even worse than before. This led the concept of protectors, one brave protector stepped up to an aristocratic pureblood one day and offered to protect their child in return for safety. The pureblood was very wary because he too thought that the protector was a monster. He accepted the offer but kept house-elves and other family members keeping an eye on his child. After the child grew to a certain age, the pureblood began telling his friends about this amazing protector who kept their children safe. This began to become a fad and soon, there were organizations that had pureblood families come to adopt a protector. All of this came from the need to be protected and to be safe. So, it's not really just a one way protection. It's a two way protection.


	2. The Beginning

My name is Cassandra Bellatrix Black. My mother's name is Bellatrix Lestrange and my father's name is Fenrir Greyback. My predecessor's name was Elizabeth.

I was born on November 4, 1969. Eleven years before my first generation was born. When I was born, my mother was shamed by my grandfather, Cygnus, and cause my mother to leave my life until further notice. My parents were never married. After my mother gave me to my father, I ran with him and his pack. My father's Omega had a son my age so I wasn't very lonely. When I turned 5, my father turned me over to the Ministry and they had me go to school. This is where I begin to remember the most.

"Hello Cassandra." I was sitting in a wooden chair in a large dome-shaped room. The room was dark lit but royal in a sense that it had a lot of treasures.

"Cassandra, speak up." My father snarled. I sat up straighter and looked at the man in front of me. He was a middle-aged man with brown hair and black beetle-like eyes. He had a cold calculating stare. He was looking at me.

"Hello sir" I said. I cringed at how young my voice sounded. My father seemed to let out a breath he was holding.

"My name is Andrew Moonstone. I am the headmaster here at The Institute for Protective Skills. Mr. Greyback," Moonstone said cringing. "Your daughter will be here everyday until she either finishes all her classes or her first generation is born. Also, she will be visited by her spirit mother, Elizabeth." Moonstone explained. My father grunted then began saying "Do what you need to do." Moonstone then stood up, shook hands with my father then my father left. No goodbyes, no tears, no hugs. Just him walking out the door. I wouldn't see him for six years. Moonstone sat back down and began to filling out a class schedule for me. I did not know that upon graduation, I would know 3 different languages, Dark magic( How to deflect it and how to do it), Spell casting, using my curse for fighting, occlumency,and legilimency. We had seven classes a week. I took Latin the first year for my Language 1. Moonstone gave me my schedule and walked me to my room where I would be living for the next 4 years. The campus was not like Hogwarts. It was similar to a muggle college. As there are few protectors in England, the campus was small. There were 6 buildings. 4 were classrooms and 2 were for boarding rooms. The campus was co-ed. The rooms were single gender but the buildings were not. Moonstone walked me to one of the boarding buildings. We stopped in front of a room and he handed me my schedule, a key and left. I turned to the door. I didn't know that the person on the other side of the door would be my life-long best friend. I knocked and the door opened. The first thing I noticed was that the curtains were drawn on the windows. And they were black. The second thing was the person who opened the door. It was a female with black hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall and skinny.

"Hello there. My name is Chrystal Lucatero. Who are you?" She said. Her voice sounded very young as well. I remember thinking 'maybe she's my age'.

"I'm Cassandra Black. I'm brand new here." I replied. She looked very interested in me.

"Are you my new roommate? My last one had just found her first generation was born. She was a fifth year here. I'm in my first month still though so I'm pretty new. Anyway, are you a vampire?" Chrystal asked. I was shocked that someone had asked. She seemed very interested too. Normally, if somebody asked, my father wanted me to not say the truth and tell them that I was human. I did think that I could trust this girl though.

"I assume that I'm your new roommate and I'm werewolf. Are you a vampire?" I asked guardedly. She nodded.

"Where are your things? Clothes, bedding and bathroom supplies?" She asked me. I shrugged. I didn't have any. I only had one outfit and I never had a bed or any bathroom supplies. I used what I could find.

"Um, I don't have any." I said. I felt out of place and really awkward. Chrystal's eyes immediately went soft.

"That's okay. I'll take you down to the campus stores and we will get you those things. Do you have any money?" She asked. I shook my head. My eyes were starting to sting. I fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"That's okay. That's how I was when I first got here. We'll get you settled. It's okay, don't cry. I'll help you." She said. That's when I lost it. That was the first time I ever cried. My mother said that I didn't really cry as a baby. My father wouldn't allow me to cry. He said that crying was a weakness, so I was never allowed to.

Chrystal walked over to me and held me as I cried. She hugged me and comforted me.

"Shh, it'll be okay, darling." She said. Eventually, I stopped shaking and crying.

"There you go, now let's go to the stores. I will buy you a coffee or a hot drink and then we can buy you those things." Chrystal said.

"How will I repay you?" I asked.

"We'll get you a job as soon as you get settled and then you can do that. But for now, let's go get you some necessities." Chrystal said. She grabbed her cloak and guided me out the door. She turned and locked it. She walked with me down the hall and out into the courtyard. Two guys noticed us and walked up to us. One was tall and had black hair and dark brown eyes. The other was shorter and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Chrys! What's up? Who's this?" The tall one said.

"Hey Devon, this is Cassandra. She's new and started today. We're going down to the stores to get necessities. You guys want to come?" Chrys replied.

"Sure, we gotta run down there anyway. Someone used up all the shampoo last time he shifted." Devon said.

"Hey, I didn't use all of it. Just a lot. I didn't realize that it was that much hair!" the shorter one said. Chrystal laughed with Devon.

"Calm down Justin, it's okay. It was funny anyway." Devon said. I was starting to calm down at this point. We walked to the center of the courtyard and I noticed that there were a lot of stores. There were a mix of stores also. There was a muggle store and Wizard stores. The muggle store was named Hot Topic. We first went to the coffee shop and Chrystal bought me a hot peppermint flavoured coffee. We all sat down at the table in the corner.

"So, Cassandra. What are you? Human and what? And what's the language you chose for the first year?" Justin asked me.

"I'm human and werewolf. I chose Latin for my first language. What about you?" I asked. Chrystal and Devon were flirting. I wondered how long Justin and Devon had been at the school.

"I'm werewolf also and I decided to take Latin. Do you have your schedule with you?" Justin asked. I shook my head.

"Are you Chrystal's new roommate?" Devon asked. I nodded.

"You don't talk all that much do you?" Devon asked. I shook my head. He chuckled.

"Any reason or just because?" Justin asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied. After coffee, Chrystal took me into a couple different stores. The first was a wizard store that had cloaks and robes. Chrystal bought me black robes and an emerald green cloak. Next, she took me to Hot Topic. Hot Topic was amazing. It had a lot of t-shirts and jeans. I fell in love with the coloring and layout of the store. It was black and red but it was really tight in space. I noticed that everyone else was watching me to see how I'd react. I faked a gasp and turned around with a smile on my face.

"Do you like it?" Chrystal asked. I nodded.

"C'mon. Let's get you some clothes." She said. She took me to the jeans, and the jeans were very different. They had normal colored jeans and then they had 2 different colored jeans and then they had jeans that had different styles and different patterns. Then, Chrys showed me leggings. The leggings were so weird. Some were based off muggle movies or muggle video games and others were like galaxies that you put on your legs. She then took me to look at shirts. Now these were very interesting. There were so many shirts. Shirts for different bands. Shirts for muggle television shows. Shirts for muggle video games.

"What would you like? You need a jacket, at least 5 shirts, 2 sets of pyjamas, 3 pants and 1 change of shoes." Chrystal told me. My jaw dropped. The clothes here were so expensive and they didn't accept wizarding money. The shirts were at least 17 pounds. I couldn't imagine what the jackets and shoes were like.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of money. Maybe just 2 shirts and one pair of jeans? That's it. Nothing else." I responded. She shook her head.

"No, it gets hella cold here during winter and your shoes are falling apart. And you need at least 5 shirts to get through the week and 3 pairs of jeans so you can change them out. Pyjamas are needed too but we can find that at Night Life Robes. So, what kind of music do you like?" She asked me. I didn't know what music was at that time.

"Music? What's that?" I asked. She gasped really loudly and I knew that I said the wrong thing.

"You don't know what music is? Where have you been? Under a rock?" She said all panicky. I felt a sting at her words.

"I haven't been under a rock, I've been in the forest where the only sound is nature and animal noises and the constant whine of my pack. So, I'm sorry that I'm not as civilized as you thought I was." I said in a hurry. She shut up after that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just, forgot that you just got here and I'm sorry. Wait, pack? Who are your parents?" She asked. I looked away.

"If you really insist on a pair of shoes, I like these." I pointed out a pair of black slip on shoes that had a pentacle on it with sigils in between the star points. She looked at them, then back at me, then began saying "Those are from Supernatural. Some Muggle television show where two siblings hunt monsters" I nodded in comprehension. She grabbed a pair after figuring out my shoe size and then took me to the shirts and pants area. I chose 5 shirts that were different bands. I kind of trusted Chrystal on the choosing them. She got me a shirt that said 'Linkin Park' and had people on them, which I assumed was this link-in-park group. Then she chose a shirt that said 'Pierce the Veil'. It was tie-dye and had no faces on it so I liked that one. Then she chose a plain black shirt and a plain dark purple shirt. The final shirt was my favorite and it was a picture of the fuzzy green guy who was tall and it had the words written on it "Naughty, Nice," and "I really tried" with check boxes next to them. I thought it was really funny so I really like that one.

After choosing shirts, she took me to the pants area. She chose one pair of normal colored jeans then a pair of checkered purple and black jeans and then a pair of black leggings. She also bought me a belt that had bullets on it and suspenders that were black and white checkered. The jacket she chose for me was a plain black that said Collide With The Sky across the front and Pierce the Veil on the back. After she checked out at Hot Topic, she took me across the way to Night Life Robes and bought me plain black sleeping robes. She also bought me a pair of dress robes against my will. I did like them though. They were black and green but a dark green that complimented my hazel eyes.

After the shopping trip, Chrystal said goodbye to Justin and Devon and we went back to our dormitory. We got dressed and ready for bed and as we were laying down Chrystal asked me again who my parents were.

"So, are you going to tell me who your parents are or am I going to be left in the dark?" She asked. I sighed. I guess I kind of owed it to her for buying me all of my clothes and cleaning supplies.

"My mother's name is Bellatrix Lestrange. She just got married. My father's name if Fenrir Greyback." I responded. Chrystal was very quiet. I got very nervous.

"You don't seem like them at all. At least Fenrir. I don't know who Bellatrix is. Wait. Why is your last name Black instead of Greyback or Lestrange?" She asked.

"Rodolphus Lestrange isn't my father and my mother never married my real father so I took my mother's maiden name, Black." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight Cassandra." She said yawning. I said goodnight and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Working and School

The sun attempted to shine through the pitch black curtains but didn't pass. I awoke before Chrystal. I put on my clothes( cassandra_job_search/set?id=150552120), grabbed a key to the room and left. I walked down to the Hot Topic store. I arrived and walked inside. I walked up to the desk.

"Hello, I'm in search of a job. Are you hiring?" I asked. The man at the desk looked interested.

"Yes, we are hiring but you need to fill out an application and schedule an interview." He said. He handed me a form to fill out. I filled it out and returned to him.

"Here is the form. I can interview anytime today but not tomorrow." I said. I was determined to pay Chrystal back.

"I don't think you need an interview. The form is enough. Welcome to the workforce here. Uniform is a t-shirt and jeans or leggings. You will start at the register. Your hours are very flexible. You will start today. You need to work 36 hours a week to keep your job. You will have one break for lunch each day. You will be paid minimum wage, which is 6.31 euros. Good luck." The man said. I would learn that his name is actually Jeremiah. Jeremiah was really nice until the accident. I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's get back to the past.

"Thank you so much." I replied. He showed me how to work the cash register and make a transaction. I was thankful that he showed me, even though it was a slow day, I was worried he wouldn't show me. I spent the rest of the day working. Chrystal came in around noon looking very concerned. Once she saw me, she seemed to calm down.

"Cassandra! I woke up and you were gone and I couldn't find you and Justin and even hadn't seen you and you scared me! Don't do that again!" Chrystal said. I was shocked that someone was concerned with the fact that I was gone.

"I was just job searching. I found one. Here that is. I'm a cashier, at least that's what Jeremiah told me it was called." I said. Chrystal calmed down and the door opened. Justin and Devon walked in together.

"Hey, got your call. Glad you found her." Justin said. I got very confused then. I remember not knowing what the hell a 'call' was. So. naturally, I asked.

"What's a call?" I asked Chrystal. She started chuckling.

"Is this another thing I'm supposed to know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I forget that you just started here. Don't worry, you'll know soon enough what a call is. And then you'll hate it. Basically, you have a team of four. Then you guys bond and you have what's called a connection. After your team develops a connection, you are able to do what is called a 'call'. A call is the way you talk with your team when you're in situations that you can't talk."

"Oh. Who's your fourth person?" I asked them. They began laughing.

"We don't have a fourth person. We've been waiting because we don't want someone that we don't all approve of." Devon said.

"We are approve of you though. You should learn by Friday what calling and connections are in class. Maybe then, we could add you into our group." Justin said. I started smiling. Not only did these people care when I was missing, they wanted me to be a part of their group.

"Sure, I'd like that." I said. After that exchange, Jeremiah yelled at me to get back to work. Chrystal said that they had to go to a class and that they'd see me later. All in all, that day was a good day.


	4. Leaving School

My first day was pretty good, I had one class with all of my friends. My first day I had Latin, Spellcasting 101 and Dark Magic: The Basics. I sat through Spellcasting and Dark Magic. That was boring as could be. Then I had Latin. Latin was my favorite class not just because I see my friends but because I really like Latin. We were expected to speak in Latin. I didn't know any and this was the first time, my spirit mother showed up. I was sitting in the classroom with my friends and I saw this person show up and she had a silvery outline.

"Hey, is she new too?" I asked Chrystal pointing at the woman. Chrystal looked over in the direction.

"I don't see anyo-oh! You see a lady that seems to have a silvery outline huh?" She said. I nodded.

"That's your spirit mother. I don't know her name but you will find out. She tells you about the family you will be protecting and what generations you will have. Your spirit mother will become your best friend." Chrystal said. I was listening and watching the woman stand there.

"Go walk up to her. The professor will ignore you. The class will be interested though."

"Cristallum! Spero Latine loqueris." Professor Amber said.* I got up and walked over to the woman. As I got closer, the silver glowed brighter. The woman came to full image and the class all shifted to watch the exchange. I was really nervous.

"H-Hello. My name is Cassandra Black. What's your name?" I asked. The class got quiet. Even the teacher did so.

"My name is Elizabeth. I was the former protector for the Malfoy family." The woman, Elizabeth, said. The whole class gasped when she finished talking. I didn't know who the family was at the time but I should have guessed it would be a crazy life.

"I'm sorry, I can't be this formal. Like I said, I'm Elizabeth. I'm your spirit mother and this is the only time I will be in full physical form. After this first visit, I will only appear as an apparition. Your birth parents are going to be cause of a lot of hardship to you. I am here to give you strength to cope with everything that will come your way. First, let's get through Latin then we can talk." She said. It was a lot to take in.

"Okay, I don't know any Latin though." I said to her. She chuckled.

"I know. That's what brought me here for the first time. This is something that I can aid you in. Come, let's sit back down and pay attention." She said. She led us back to our seats. The professor started back where he stopped as if nothing happened.

"Latine dicere non est privilegium multi . Propositum est ut consociari possint communicare prophetiis Protectors Latinam sine suo audiunt. Repetere post me . Mihi nomen est.."* Professor Amber said.

"Mihi nomen est" The class replied. I got a chance to take a good look at Elizabeth. She was very pretty. She had long wavy brown hair with light brown eyes. She had a thin face and a curvy body. She was petite in height.

"Dierum huius sententiae . Nomen meum est... EGO amo…" Said the Professor.

"Nomen meum est Cassandra. Ego similis ad canendum." I said. I realized that Elizabeth was whispering in my ear what to say. The class ended soon after that meeting.

"Let's go back to our room, Cass." Chrystal said. "You can talk to her there."

"Okay. That works." I said turning to Elizabeth. She was gone though.

"She left. She's not here." I said surprised.

"Oh. I've heard of that. She's probably already at the room. They tend to jump ahead." Chrystal said.

"Oh, well I have a lot of questions so I want to get there as soon as possible." I said. Chrystal nodded and began walking again. We arrived at the room and I practically ran in the room.

"Elizabeth! I have so many questions!" I cried out. Elizabeth was sitting on my bed watching a bird outside of the window. Chrystal opened the curtains before she left in order to wake me up. I walked over and sat on the ground in front of her.

"Where is she?" Chrystal asked. "I assume that she left this plane of physicality. I want to make sure that I don't accidentally step through her or sit on her."

"She's sitting on the foot of my bed in front of me." I said. Chrystal nodded and walked over to the windows. She closed the black curtains and turned on the light. She then put in her headphones and began doing homework on her bed.

"So my dear, what is your first question?" Elizabeth said. Her voice came through as a loud whisper.

"Who is my family? Can you see the future? What's it like to see the future? How do you know when your charge is born?" I started saying. Elizabeth hushed me.

"My dear, calm down. We have much time to answer all the questions you have. I will answer in the order of your questions. Your family's last name is Malfoy. They are a very rich, aristocratic pureblood family. Yes, I can see the future. You will be able to as well right before your charge is born. Seeing the future can be scary but it is very helpful. During the vision you see everything from your point of view or your charge's. When your charge is born, you will get this feeling that you have literally sewn half of your heart to another person. You will feel it in your soul too. Anymore questions?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. Is it scary to always know that it's your life before theirs?" I asked.

"Kind of. If you stop to think about it, it can be scary but as long as you realize that it's just the way it is, you calm down. And also, having a charge that isn't always in danger probably helps." Elizabeth said.

"Wasn't your charge safe? If the family is aristocratic and pureblood, aren't they safe?" I asked. I grew concerned.

"No, my last charge made a grave mistake that I should probably talk to you about. It will affect your next two charges very much. It's a lot to take in though. Are you sure you are ready for it?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes I am. I know it." I said.

"This is not a pretty story Cassandra. Do you really know that you are ready to hear it?" Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth, I want to know so I can do my job. Please, tell me." I said. She sighed.

"Okay, but I warned you." She said. "There is this man, evil dark wizard who is on the rise. He calls himself Lord Voldemort. He is very powerful and dangerous."

"Where do the Malfoys come into this?" I asked.

"Patience. I will explain in time." She said. "Like I said, powerful, dangerous, rising dark lord Voldemort. He began to gather followers who call themselves Death Eaters. The current head of the Malfoy house joined the Death Eaters."

"You said that it was bad! That wasn't so bad. I mean, it's not ideal but it wasn't gruesome." I said.

"That's because I haven't told you all of it." She said.

"Well then what are you waiting for!" I exclaimed.

"This is the worst part of the story. Are you prepared for it?" She asked. I began to grow nervous. I swallowed and then nodded.

"Now Voldemort believes in blood purity. Specifically, he wants to eradicate muggle borns, witches and wizards born to family with no magical ability. Because of this, he isn't fond of protectors either. He sees us as half-breeds. Because of this he does things to us. Awful, terrifying things. Things that most of us leave unsaid. He uses us for his own gain and pleasure." She explained. I was shaking by now.

"And this is what I'm going into? That's difficult." I responded. "May I ask how you died?"

"He murdered me." She responded easily. "I got in his way in front of my charge and he murdered me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said. It fell quiet between us. That's when I realized Chrystal was asleep and it had gotten dark.

"Go to sleep Cassandra. We'll talk more in the later." Elizabeth said. "And by the way, call me Liz." Then she vanished. Just like that. The room then darkened and I went to lie down in bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day I went to work and my Latin class. Nothing extraordinary happened. The next couple of years were like that. Talking to Elizabeth and growing closer to Chrystal, Devon and Justin.

 **SIX YEARS LATER** **May 2, 1980**

I woke up and got dressed. Chrystal played Pierce the Veil and then we left for the day. On the way to the plaza, Liz appeared and pulled me aside.

"Cassandra, you're going to be claimed today. Today is the day your charge is born. Be ready to be pulled for testing. I love you, Good luck." And with that, she vanished. At the time she vanished, the intercom came on and called me to Moonstone's office. Chrystal looked at me then I told her real quick and went to the office of the Headmaster. I knocked on the door and he told me to enter. I walked in and sat in front of the now old man who ran the school.

"Cassandra. We have just received word that your charge is born but we need to make sure that you are ready. To do this, we have tests for all subjects you have taken over the last 6 years. Please work on them, finish them and then get them back to me. We will be forced to let you go to your charge no matter what but we pray that you will pass the exams." Moonstone said. I accepted the tests and completed them within the day. I returned them back to Moonstone and he graded them. I held my breath as he did so hoping to pass. He looked up at me and I waited for him to tell me my results.

"You passed." He said. I took a breath. "You have 3 languages under your belt and you know how to protect your charge from anything that comes. Congratulations, you've graduated." Moonstone finished. "Now go to your family. Good luck." I left his office and went back to my room. Chrys was there waiting for me along with Justin and Devon.

"I passed. I have to pack and then I have to leave." I said already starting to pack. Justin stood and walked over to me.

"We're gonna miss you." He said. I finished packing and said good bye to all of them. Chrystal and I cried and exchanged floo networks. Then I left. I just apparated and followed my heart. When I stopped, I was in front of a giant piece of land that held a big house in the middle of the land. A wall was surrounding the piece of land. I was directly in front of the gates that led to the manor. Someone was walking towards the gates from the other side. He had long messy hair and black eyes that seemed to cover the sclera. He was slightly taller than I was and I recognized him instantly.

"Dad?" I asked. The man blinked.

"Cassie?" He responded.


	5. Welcome to the Manor

"Dad?" I asked.

"Cassie?" The man replied. His eyes widened. He opened the gate to let me in. I walked through the gate and he ushered me to the big house.

"What brings you here?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm the Malfoy's protector and I received word that my charge was born." I stopped in his tracks.

"You're the Malfoy protector? That means your protector mother was Elizabeth. Did she tell you about the Dark Lord?" He asked. I nodded.

"I know everything father." I stated. He seemed to have this air about him of fear as we got closer to the manor.

"Come, Lucius will want to speak to you." He said. He walked me through the dark wood doors and up the stairs.

"Wait here." Father said. He walked through another set of doors and I could hear talking on the other side. After a few minutes, the doors opened.

"Come in." A low clear voice said. I walked into the room and there was a long dark wood table in the middle of the room. There were all kinds of people sitting around it. As I entered, the group of people sitting around it took in a breath and gasped. All heads turned to this woman who had long, dark, curly black hair and eyes that seemed to sink in. She looked a lot like me.

"My dear, look at me." The same voice said. I looked in the direction of the voice and there was a middle aged man. His hair was neat and brown and his eyes were full of malice and had a calculating look. I knew he was a man to be feared. Next to him was my father. I've never seen my father look so scared in my entire life. I felt the atmosphere of the room shift. It was now a fearful atmosphere.

"Come here, my dear." The man said. I walked forward. My father took in a deep breath. I was standing in front of the man. My father motioned me to kneel. I knelt down at his feet.

"She knows without being told. Hmm, I wonder how? Fenrir? Any ideas?" The man asked my father.

"No my Lord." He said.

"Hmm, well then. My dear, what brings you here?" The man asked. "Maybe some information for me?"

"No sir, my charge is in this house. I'm a protector and I'm here to do my job, sir. Are you Lucius Malfoy, sir?" I asked. The whole room was so silent you could hear a needle drop. The man looked down at me then looked at another man with long, pale blond hair. Then, the man began to chuckle.

"My dear, because you just arrived and just left the school, I presume, I will give you a leeway on this little incident. My name is Lord Voldemort." The man said. My eyes widened and I instantly regretted my mistake. "I believe that the man you are looking for is sitting over there with his sister-in-law, who seems to look a lot like you. Interesting, isn't it?" He said.

"Yes sir. It's really interesting indeed sir." I responded.

"Silence. You will speak only when I ask for your opinion, filthy half-breed. Now, you will refer to me as your Dark Lord or sir." He said. "Dismissed while we figure this out." As he finished speaking the others scurried out of the room silently and purposefully. He got out of his chair and began to walk out as well.

"And you four can stay here and figure it out. I will send down Narcissa along with the boy." The Dark Lord said. Just then did I notice a long dark green snake slithering after him.

"My lord! Watch out! There's a snake." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes there is. Isn't she lovely?" Voldemort said. Then he left without another word. It was just my father, the man with blond hair, the woman with black hair, and I standing in that room. My father looked at me helplessly.

"Cassandra. I'm going to introduce you to your family now. This is Lucius Malfoy." My father said gesturing to the man. "He is the current head of the Malfoy home and he is the father to your charge." I held my hand out to shake but the man just looked at it then back to my eyes.

"Absolutely not, half-breed." He said. I was stunned. I figured that he would be prejudiced but not to somebody who was protecting his child.

"And this woman here. This woman is your mother." My father continued. I gaped. My mother? I had never met her or saw her before. She was beautiful. Her hair curled the right way and her eyes were a dark black but they were noticeable. She had thin cheek bones and a pointed face.

"My mother? I thought you lost track of her?" I asked my father. He nodded.

"I did. But when the pack began following the Dark Lord, she was already a follower. That's when I found her again. She's married now though." He said. She coughed.

"I can speak for myself, Fenrir." She said. Her voice was clear and firm but had a caring touch to it. "My name is Bellatrix Lestrange. I am your mother. I did want to keep you but I couldn't due to my father being ignorant towards your blood status, which is not ideal I will admit, but you were my child and I could not get him to understand that."

"It's okay mother. At least I know I have one." I said. "Now Lucius, where is my charge? Is he okay?" I asked.

"He should be arriving any minute with his mother." As he finished speaking the door opened and in walked a woman with black hair, like my mother's, but a strip of pale blond in her bangs. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets. She walked towards us. She gave the bundle of blankets to Lucius.

"Hello. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, the boy's mother." She said. She offered her hand out to shake mine. I took it saying

"My name is Cassandra Black." She blanched for a moment.

"As in, the Noble House of Black?" She asked.

"I don't know what that means but if you're asking for my heritage then my parents are right here. I'm Bellatrix's daughter." I said. She smiled.

"Then you'll take to Draco pretty fast I assume. Seeing that you are cousins." Narcissa said. Now it was my turn to blanch.

"What? You're Bellatrix's sister?" I asked. She nodded smiling. She was a warm person. I didn't understand how she ended up serving the cold Dark Lord. She took the bundle of blankets back from Lucius.

"Before I leave you with my only son, I would like to ask you a few questions." She said. I didn't object. We walked out of the room and she led me up a flight of stairs and we sat in a small room with two chairs. She invited me to sit down with her. I sat down across from her.

"May I ask question?" I asked. She nodded gracefully.

"You seem so nice and warm. How did you end up marrying a cold person like Lucius?" I asked. She smiled a small smile.

"He's only cold when he's concerned or stressed. He's actually a nice person." She responded. I knew that this was it.

"From what I've seen so far is that you will be a fine protector for Draco" She said. She stood up and I did too. She handed me the little bundle of blankets.

"I expect great things from you." She said. I held the little child in my arms. He was fast asleep. Narcissa had swept out of the room. It was just me standing there with a little bundle of dark green blankets. The baby had just woken up and I started freaking out inside because I didn't know how to stop a child from crying. But he didn't cry. He just seemed to look at me. I was looking at him and he cooed at me. I smiled. At this point, I heard Voldemort in my head.

"It is time for the meeting to resume. I suggest that all of you are in the room before I am there. Cassandra dear, why don't you join us?" He said. I knew that it wasn't an invitation, it was an order. I carried Draco in my arms and walked to the room I first was brought to. Nearly everybody was sitting down in their places and I noticed that there was an empty chair between my mother and father.

"Cass, come here. You sit here." Bellatrix said. I walked over and she pulled the chair out for me. I sat down, still holding Draco. Down one side of the table there were people and down the other side was my family. From where the Dark Lord sat, there was a pale man who sat in all black and had greasy black hair. Then it went Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, myself, my father, Fenrir, and finally my mother's husband. The Dark Lord walked in and sat down. Everybody looked towards him.

"What is it my Lord?" One of the men asked. Voldemort looked at him.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just concerned that the Order of the Phoenix is growing and will attempt to tear us down." Voldemort said.

"My Lord, that won't happen. You are too powerful." The same man said.

"Hm, thank you, Nott. My worries have been quelled. There will be no more meetings today. You are free to leave." He said.

At that moment, people began to apparate and leave. My family had went into a different room. Narcissa took Draco from me and left as well..

"Cassandra, sit." Voldemort said. I moved to sit down across from him and he began to speak again.

"No, here." He said. I moved over and sat down where he said to, next to him. I looked at him and he was just sitting there looking at me.

"Sir? Is there something you wanted?" I asked. He nodded. He leaned forward until he was an inch away from me.

"I want you to hold still." He said. I felt his breath as he spoke. He spoke very softly. He moved in and closed the space from between our lips. I was scared and surprised. I jerked back and our lips split. His eyes closed.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't have to be this way. I'm sorry that you couldn't stay still. I will give you one more chance to stay still."He said. "Do you want to try again or do you want me to do it the hard way already?"

"Try again." I said. He nodded. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I was still terrified so I kind of pushed him away. He then pulled his wand out and pointed it on me.

"I didn't want to do this the hard way. But you just can't seem to stay still. Crucio." He said lazily. Suddenly all of my nerves were on fire and I couldn't move. I thought I was going to die. I'd learned about this curse but we didn't practice it for obvious reasons. I fell to the ground and realized that I had been screaming out my lungs. Then the fire stopped just as it started it.

"I'll give you one more chance." He said. He gripped my arm so tight that I knew I'd have a bruise afterwards. He sat next to me on the floor and began to kiss me but again, I pulled away.

"Petrificus Totalus" He said as lazily as he said Crucio. I was frozen where I was. He began to kiss me roughly. He then stripped my of my clothes and raped me. This was the first of many times. I couldn't do anything about it. Then he gave me up for grabs to anybody willing. The Carrow twins took him up on the offer and the same process would repeat itself. I would turn away then they would petrify me so I couldn't move. I was used, abused, and nearly killed on several occasions. I was the Dark Lord's new plaything and he wouldn't let me go. A year later, all of the Death Eaters we're together at the big table in the room where it happened first.

"My Lord, what is it?" My mother asked.

"Tonight is the night, my dear Bella."He replied coolly. He was right. Tonight was the night he was going to kill a little boy.

"I have decided who is going to go with me." He announced. Everybody sat waiting patiently even though each had a buzz of excitement.

"Cassandra will accompany me." He said. As soon as he said that all heads turned to look at me. Some were glaring and others looked slightly relieved.

"We will be leaving late tonight. Dismissed." He said. Soon witches and wizards were apparating away from the house.

"My little girl! Going with the Dark Lord!" My mother shrieked excitedly.

"I don't like it." My father argued with her. Meanwhile my father's omega and his son walked up to the scene that was unfolding. My mother and uncle-in-law were arguing over being delighted in me going while my father and his omega were against it. Narcissa was standing by the side cradling Draco.

"Hey, are you okay?" The omega's second, Scabior, asks. I shook my head after checking to make sure the Dark Lord was gone. I leaned up against him and he looked down at me and gave me a kiss. We'd been dating since Draco's third month birthday. It had been nine months since our first date. Meanwhile the argument had come to a conclusion and, of course, my mother had one.

"My little girl aiding the Dark Lord." She said. She came over and gave me a big hug. Lucius clapped me on the back.

"Congratulations little girl." He said. Narcissa came over and handed me my charge. He was growing up quite nicely so far. I walked away from the argument that was starting back up. I took Draco over to a window and was cradling him when Scabior came over and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe someday that could be a child of ours." He said. I smirked.

"Unlikely. Not with the Dark Lord in power." I responded. He smiled.

"True." He said. We stood there until it was time for me to leave. I gave Draco back to Narcissa and walked out into the entrance hall. I had my cloak on ready to leave. Voldemort was already standing there waiting for me. He took my arm and apparated to Godric's Hollow. It was Halloween night but there were no children out due to how late it was. We had disapparated in and alley. Voldemort pushed me up against one of the walls. He began to kiss me roughly again. I pulled away. He crucioed me and I fell to the ground. He used a curse that created a deep gash in my arm. He grabbed it and kept kissing me. I pulled away again and he cast a spell that created a hole in my stomach. I fell to the floor and began crying. He pulled me over to him and entered me. I screamed and screamed but he silenced me. He cut me one last time after raping me and left me in the snow in front of the house he was going to. He walked away from me and I tried yelling. I couldn't yell or scream. My vision was starting to blur and I could only see him enter the house and I saw a flash of green light. Then I blacked out.


	6. My Savior

I woke up. I was next to somebody on a flying motorcycle. Wait, a flying motorcycle? I stirred.

"Wha-?" I started speaking.

"Hush Cass." A person said. I recognized the voice from somewhere but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" I asked. My words slurred. I tried to move but I felt like my whole body fell asleep. It hurt.

"It's Chrystal. From school." Chrystal said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the sidecar of a flying motorcycle. Do you remember what happened?" She asked. It all came flooding back. The rape, the cuts, the pain and the lights all came back.

"Yes. What's going on?" I asked. She explained that while she was going through the wreckage to find her charge when she heard moaning in the snow near the house. She came over to investigate and found me lying in the cold snow. She picked me up after Hagrid found the child. Harry Potter, I found out his name.

"I owe you my life. I need to get back to the house." I said.

"Wait, how old is your charge?" Chrys asked.

"Just turned one. Yours?" I asked.

"Same. They'll be going to Hogwarts at the same year." She said. I nodded then apparated to the Malfoy Manor. I arrived to a bunch of people's eyes trained on me.

"Where's the Dark Lord?" Many people asked. I shook my head.

"He went missing." I responded. There was uproar as soon as I said that.

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord will be back by morning."

"He's not dead is he?"

"I mean he disappeared. He will not be back. And I don't know if he is dead or not." I said. Narcissa, while holding Draco, ushered me into the sitting room. She hands Draco to me. I sat down and held him.

"Tell me what happened dear." She said. So I did. I told her everything. I began crying and she walked over to hold me. I sobbed until I couldn't anymore.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa." I said.

"Shh" She hushed me. I was holding Draco like he was the last thing keeping me here. That night was the worst of nights. The Carrows used me and I was up all night until everybody left the Manor. Then I did the worst thing imaginable. I cut my wrist for the first time. From that moment on, I was addicted the feeling it gave me. And because I hated myself so much that I wanted to hurt myself. Later on, I would find out that Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. But for now, I had to take care of Draco. So I pulled myself up from the floor I was sitting on and went to go check on him. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Over the next few years I acquired many scars. I helped raise Draco and kept him out of trouble. Lucius was never helpful for me. Calling me a bitch in all senses of the word. Keeping me locked outside on some nights. It was almost like he was trying to indirectly kill me. I hated him. I hated him with a fiery passion because he was tuning Draco into him. He was giving Draco his ideals and morals and that's not what I wanted for Draco. I couldn't do anything lest I wanted to be given away. The years slowly passed and with each one my little dragon grew. I would take him to the park and ask to have friends of his over. I loved his little friends. They were all nice to him and they played well together. Every birthday and christmas his godfather, Severus, would come over bearing gifts. And would secretly have a gift for me. But seeing Draco so delighted was better than any gift I could ever want. His parents began to slowly step out of my way and I was able to continue my job in taking care of him. His mother stepped back and had his father step back as well. Almost too far at times but you can't have everything.

 **August of 1991**

I was sitting outside with eleven year old Draco and his friends. He was bragging about his Hogwarts letter to his friends when Narcissa came up to me.

"You have a visitor." She said distantly.

"Stay with Draco for a moment while I go tell them to come back later." I responded.

"No, go ahead. I'll watch Draco from inside." She said. I walked to the front of the house where the gate stood. There was an old man with a long silver beard and wore white half moon spectacles. With him was a younger woman who had graying hair and wore black spectacles.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Cassandra Black?" The woman said. I nodded.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall. I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerve is the Transfiguration professor. We are here to talk to you about a position that we have for you. We are aware that you have a child going to Hogwarts this year and we wanted to invite you to come to the school so that you can protect him but on one condition. You drink daily potions and you act as a protector or counsellor for specific houses." Wait, what? I was just offered a position. Wait, does it pay?

"Does it pay? Like, will I be making money as I work there?" I asked.

"I think that some form of pay could be in order. How about 50 Galleons a school day?" He said.

"30 a day, everyday." I said.

"Comprable. That works." He said.

"I will need time to think about it and talk to Draco about it." I said.

"We await your response no later than August 30th. Term starts on the 1st of September." They said. I nodded and said goodbye and walked back to the yard.

"Narcissa, they offered me a job at Hogwarts during the school year." I told Narcissa.

"That's good. Are you going to take it?" She asked.

"I have to talk to Draco to see if he wants me to be there with him." I responded. Draco walked over to us all poised and his head held upwards.

"Mother, may I have grilled cheese for lunch today?" He asked politely but with enough force to get what he wants.

"Of course darling. I will go make that for you and your friends. Cassie has something she wants to ask you though." Cissa replied. I motioned for Draco to come here. I sat down on the chair and pulled Draco into my lap.

"How would you feel about me going to Hogwarts with you?" I asked. He was thoughtful for a minute.

"As my protector? I don't like that idea very much." He said.

"Well, I will be your protector no matter what but this job will be for everyone in my assigned house." I said.

"Oh, will you be in my house?" He asked sounding small.

"If you want me to." I said. He nodded. Okay, that settles that. No matter what he said, he wants me to go with him.

"Okay, I'll owl Mr. Dumbledore tonight." I told my little dragon. Narcissa came out then and called the kids for lunch. They all traipsed in and got washed up to eat. That night I responded to Albus and Minerva. A few weeks later saw the whole family taking a trip up to Diagon Alley for school supplies for Draco. His father went to Flourish and Blotts to get his books while his mother went to Ollivander's to get his wand. Draco went to Madam Malkin's for robes and I went to the Apothecary to buy his new potions supplies. His godfather bought him his first potions kit, and he's been interested in potions since. I walked in and went up to the counter to ask about cauldrons and where I can find dragonhide gloves. I was standing behind a group of people my age. They were all talking about their charges, which clued me in that they were also protectors. One of them turned around and looked at me. I was looking at him and we made eye contact. Suddenly the whole world stopped turning. There was nobody else in the room. It was just him and I. Then it was like we were propelled into the future. I saw a future with him. And he was amazing. I saw us getting married, then having kids, and taking care of eachother. Then as suddenly as it began, it stopped. We were back on planet Earth in a small shop on Diagon Alley. The rest of the group turned around. I recognized three of them,there were three others.

"Cassandra?" The girl asked. I knew her from somewhere.

"Chrystal?" I responded. I was very concerned about what she was going to say next. If she brought up that night in front of others then I could never trust her.

"Hey girl!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying things for Draco. What about you?" I asked. I couldn't keep from looking at one of the other boys. He had choppy black hair and bright blue eyes.

"We're getting things for our charges too. Figured we would have an outing. Well, for those of us who have charges." She eyed the other three boys. I smiled.

"Let me introduce you. You know Justin and Devon from school. This is Rian, Alix and Dylin Blackbourne." Chrys said.

"Hi, I'm Rian." One of the boys said. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes.

"This is Alix." He gestured to the one who had longer brown hair and bright blue eyes. "And this is Dylin." He gestured to the one who had the choppy black hair. So Dylin. That's his name.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra. I went to school with Chrystal, Devon and Justin." I said. Wait, they already knew that, Idiot.

"Um, wait, you already knew that." I said. I noticed Dylin was looking at me and smiling. "Hey, I have to get my things and get back before Draco demands a search party is in order." I said. They let me go and buy my things. But before I was able to leave, they all gave me their addresses so that we could owl. I walked back to Draco and found him sitting with his mother at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. I stood behind him and took the bags of things from him and his mother. Lucius eventually came back and we all went back home. It was the 31st of August, so tomorrow was Draco's first day of school. I tucked him in and went to my spot in his room and layed down on the floor. I fell asleep after making sure he was asleep.


	7. My Baby's Going To Hogwarts

The next morning dawned early and bright. It was 7:00 so I had to wake Draco up in order to make sure he was ready for the train on time. I stood up and walked over to Draco. I shook him awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked groggily. I smirked.

"Darling, it's time to get up and get dressed. Today is the day. The day we ride to Hogwarts." I sang. He got out of bed and went to the restroom and I laid out clothes for him. He came back and began to get dressed in the nice shirt I put out. After he was dressed, I sent him down to the kitchen where Dobby, our house elf, was making him breakfast. I stayed up in his room and put all of his school supplies in his trunk and shrunk it down so it was easier to carry. After triple checking to make sure that everything was in his trunk, I walked downstairs to grab a little extra of what Dobby made. It was delicious and I thanked Dobby. By now it was 10:00 so I walked over to the master's chambers and knocked on the door. Narcissa answered it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's September 1st and your son is dressed, fed and ready to depart for Hogwarts." I said. She nodded. Then she turned and walked away. I went back to the kitchen to find Draco sitting at the counter with nothing in front of him. He was scared of going.

"What's up little dragon?" I asked him.

"Will I be in Slytherin house?" He asked.

"I don't know for sure but I can say the probability is high." I told him.

" You think so?" He asked. I nodded. Lucius and Narcissa came out wearing emerald green robes. Draco was wearing the required black robes and I was wearing my pierce the veil shirt and a pair of muggle jeans. I had a backpack filled with my clothes, makeup, a quill and parchment.

"Fetch Draco's things from upstairs please." Narcissa said. I went upstairs. _Locomotor_ I thought. The trunk lifted into the air and I walked downstairs in time to see to see Lucius raise his cane to hit Draco. I dropped the trunk, ran and pushed Draco out of the way before the cane came down on me. It struck the back of my head. It stung but I didn't pay attention to it. My first thought was to protect my charge. I stood in front of Draco and began growling at Lucius. He raised his cane again but Narcissa stopped him from striking.

"Lucius enough. Cassandra stand up and stop growling." Narcissa said. Lucius lowered his cane.

"It is unwise to hit him before he boards the train to school. If that were to happen, then the teachers would surely notice and take action. Cassandra now has a cane-shaped mark across the back of her neck. I wonder if they'll notice the mark. No matter. Cassandra I told you to stop growling. It's unladylike." She finished speaking. I stood up and stopped growling. I pulled Draco up and kept him behind me without letting my eyes leave Lucius. I snapped my fingers and the fallen trunk lifted into the air.

"After you sir, and Draco stays with me." I told him not breaking eye contact. He looked as if he was going to argue but Narcissa shot him a look and he just turned around and fixed his robes. Narcissa fixed Draco's and then her own. Eventually everybody was ready to walk out the door and look as if nothing had just happened. Narcissa took Lucius' arm and walked out with him. I walked out with Draco sitting atop the trunk that was floating. I had put up a charm to make sure he didn't fall. I walked over to the apparating spot and let Narcissa and Lucius go first. The disapparated. I walked over to the spot.

"Cassie? I'm scared. What if nobody likes me?" Draco asked. I pulled him off of the trunk and set him down. I knelt to eye level.

"Love, as long as you are yourself then people have a choice to be your friend or not. And as long as you're you then there's no reason they shouldn't befriend you. Now let's go before your father has the urge to hit me again." I said. He took my hand in his and I disapparated from the Manor which had held most of my memories up until that moment. We arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for us.

"Cassandra, go set Draco's trunk in the train. I would like to have a word with my son." Lucius said. I almost objected but Narcissa was there and Lucius wouldn't do anything in public. I took the trunk to the side of the train. The station was full of people. Short kids and then kids taller than I was. And parents of all kinds, too pushy, too clingy, too annoying, all kinds. I set Draco's trunk inside the train and I saw six familiar heads coming my way.

"Hey chica, what's up?" Chrystal said. I said nothing.

"Nervous, huh? Me too I guess. I haven't seen Harry yet. Oh I hope he's not lost." She said. Devon rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"He'll be fine. In the meantime, I have to go find Seamus and you should probably go find Dean, eh Justin?" Devon said. Justin nodded. They went their separate ways.

"I should go walk the station again just to make sure he's here." Chrystal said. She walked away and left me with the other three boys I didn't know that well.

"Um, hey, what's up? I don't know if you remember us but I'm Alix, this is Dillan and this is Rian." Alix said. He seemed a little younger than the other two.

"Are you guys brothers? And who are your charges?" I asked.

"We're triplets. Alix is the youngest, Dillan is the middle and I'm the oldest. We don't have charges. Our generation got screwed up so our charges are all grown up with no children." Rian said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess." I said. I really needed to get back to Draco. "I gotta go back to my charge. I'll talk to you guys later." I said. I walked away from them back towards the Malfoys. I got there just as Lucius was done talking to Draco.

"Now, do as I say and you should be fine." Lucius said. Draco nodded. He then lifted his chin as if asserting dominance. I sighed. Lucius gave him another 'You're a pureblood' speech. I don't know how I'm going to break him of that.

"You ready Draco? The train's going to leave soon." I mentioned. Draco nodded. He turned and held his hand out to his father. His father took it smirking. He then turned to his mother who gave him a bear hug. Draco wormed his way out of it huffing.

"Draco, she is your mother and you treat her with the respect she deserves or so help me." I said. He looked down for a moment then turned to his mother and gave her a hug. Lucius pursed his lips and glared at me. _Tough luck_ I thought. Narcissa gave me a small smile of gratitude. Draco grabbed my hand and led me into the train to the compartment with his friends from his childhood, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott. Draco sat down with his friends.

"Draco, I have to go to the front of the train for a protector's meeting." I said. Draco nodded. I walked out of the compartment and promptly ran into Justin. I looked at him and smiled. He was cute. He had soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled back and I felt butterflies.

"Heading to the meeting?" He asked. I put my bangs behind my left ear and nodded.

"C'mon then." He said smiling. We walked to the front of the train talking. We were the last of the protectors to arrive. Chrystal was sitting on Devon's lap and I noticed that Dumbledore was standing in the middle of everybody.

"Gather around children. I have a few announcements." He said. Justin pulled me into the circle made up of Dylin, Rian, Alix, Chrystal and Devon. Justin was standing behind me. He was so close I could smell his scent. He smelled of pine and cologne.

"First announcement is that the third floor corridor is off limits. My second announcement is an offer. Professor Flitwick has been in search of a chorus. Are you children interested in participating in such a thing? Would your charges be?" He asked. I looked around and everybody was nodding.

"Okay then. You have until we arrive to prepare at least one song." He said. There was sudden uproar. Everybody was shocked that they had only that long to prepare the song.

"Is that all?" I yelled over the roar of the others talking. They quieted down.

"Yes, that is all." He said then disapparated. Chrystal turned to me.

"Do you wanna sing a duet with me?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Hey, what if we all did one song collaboratively then divide into two duos and a trio to sing the other songs." Dylin put in. That was actually a good idea. Everyone was looking at each other waiting for the other to speak up.

"That sounds like a plan." I said. "Chrystal and I will be one duo, Justin and Devon will be the other duo and then the triplets will be the trio. What is the song we are all doing?" I said.

"What kind of music do we all listen to?" Dylin asked. I personally liked post-hardcore or hard rock.

"What about doing a pop song? That way everybody knows the lyrics." Chrystal said.

"I don't listen to the radio." Said Rian.

"I listen to post-hardcore and hard rock. People like Pierce the Veil, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park." I said. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Three Days Grace works for me." Justin said. He looked over at me and gave me a smile that melted my heart.

"Same for me." Dylin said. I looked over at him and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the rest of them.

"So Three Days Grace?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"What song? I know Never Too Late, Riot, and Home." I offered.

"Home would be a good one. Or Riot. Either one is fine with me." Rian said.  
"Let's do Riot. That one is loud and will begin the opening feast with a bang." Alix said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Devon stated.

"Okay, then it's decided, we'll sing Riot." I said. Riot was a good song I agree that it would be a good opening song. "Does everybody know the song well enough to sing it?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then if we know it, let's split into our duos/trio and decide on the songs there then we will split the song up and rehearse the whole show." I said.

"Wow, you're really good at directing and leading." Chrystal said. I began to blush a little.

"Thanks. So what bands do you listen to that we could sing?" I asked.

"What about Pierce the Veil?" She offered looking at my shirt. I laughed.

"But which song?" I asked.

"What about A Match Into Water." She said.

"No, too fast. What about Bulls in the Bronx?" I offered.

"That works for me." She said.

"You know it by heart?" She asked. I nodded.

"Okay, how do we want to split it up? By verse? You take the first and I'll take the second?" I said. She nodded. "Then we can both do the chorus and for the bridge we'll switch lines" I finished.

"Sounds good." She said. We set to work. It wasn't long until we arrived at Hogsmeade. The trains stopped with a final chug and the doors opened. I jumped off the train and ran to find Draco. I saw him, a little platinum blond head bobbing in the sea of brown and black. I walked towards him.

"Hey little dragon, how was your train ride?" I asked. He looked up at me and with a straight face said

"It was the utmost adventureless in my entire life." He said. I gave him a disapproving look. He looked down and then back up but now he had a big grin on his face.

"It was really fun, I've never been on a train and I really enjoyed the ride." He said. Crabbe and Goyle were walking with him, along with Pansy. We were heading towards the dock where the first years would ride boats over the lake up to Hogwarts.

"Protec'ors! Come over 'ere please!" A voice boomed.

"Duty calls!" I said giving Draco a wink. I walked over to where the large voice was coming from. There was a very big man. At least one and a half humans tall and two humans wide.

"Yes sir?" I asked. Everyone had run up breathlessly.

"Yer all 'ere yes?" The man said. We all looked around.

"That's everyone." I said. The man looked down at me and shuddered.

"Whose yer ma?" He asked.

"I find that question highly inappropriate considering we just met." I remarked.

"We haven't just met. Do yer not remember me?" He asked. I looked at Chrystal. "I was the one drivin' the big motorcycle the night we rescued yeh! You was a weak little thing." He finished.

"You were driving the motorcycle? I don't remember much from that night to be honest. And I would prefer if you didn't bring it up in front of other company. Now, what is it you would like us to do?" I asked getting direct.

"Well, we nee' to have two protectors in th' front guiding all th' boats an' then two in th' back to make sure there aren' stragglers and then one boat on each side so none go off course." He said. By this time all first years arrived at the dock and was waiting.

"Chrys and I will take the front, Devon and Justin take the back, Rian and Dylin take the left flank, and Alix, take the right flank." I said. Everyone got into their specific boats. Ours were not charmed so we had control over them. Chrystal and I began to lead the caravan of boats that were following us. Not too long after leaving the dock, the castle began to appear. It was lit up on the outside and a sense of warmth radiated from this big castle. One by one the boats began to dock and there was somebody who came out of the castle. It was the lady that came with Dumbledore when I was offered the position as a school protector. Minerva Mcgonagall was an older looking woman who was currently wearing dark green robes. She approached all of the fearful and awe-filled children.

"Follow me." Was all she said. Each little child began following the woman. The protectors stayed behind to flip the boats over with Hagrid. I walked over to him.

"So, you were there the night the Potter's died? Did you see anything else?" I asked fearful of his response.

"Well, yeah, I saw yeh laying in the snow, bloodied up and unconscious. I told Chrystal o'er there to check to see if yeh was alive. She said yes an' I picked yeh up and set yeh in the motorcycle. Chrystal picked up little Harry an' we left. That was all. Still not sure how yeh got there but yeh did." He said.

"Thank you." I told him. "For everything." After all the boats were flipped over, my fellow protectors and I walked inside the castle following Hagrid.

"This is the main hall, this is the biggest entrance to Hogwarts an' over to yer left is the dining hall. The beginning feast is taking place righ' now. And I was told by McGonagall that you all have a performance tonight at the feast. Go along inside now so yeh can get some food." And with that, he walked us into the Great Hall. It was a large room with floating candles. The sky was bewitched to look like the outside weather. There were four very long tables with a lot of students at each one of them. Each table was decorated with the specific house colors. On the very right was the Gryffindor table covered in red and gold. On the left of the Gryffindor table was the Hufflepuff table covered in yellow. After that was the Ravenclaw table covered in Blue and Bronze. Finally on the far left was the Slytherin table decked out in silver and green. I scanned the Great Hall in search of Draco. He was in the gaggle of students up at the front of the grand room.

"Silence please, silence please." Mcgonagall said. The din of talking students died down and was replaced with an excited atmosphere.

"Each of you will come up when your name is called and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will decide what house you will be in." She said. "But first, let's hear it's song." The seam of the old hat opened and it began singing:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

One by one, the students went up for sorting.

Hannah Abbott-Hufflepuff

Susan Bones-Hufflepuff

Terry Boot-Ravenclaw

Lavendar Brown-Gryffindor

Milicent Bulstrode-Slytherin

Michael Corner-Ravenclaw

Vincent Crabbe-Slytherin

Justin Finch-Flethley-Hufflepuff

Seamus Finnegin-Gryffindor

When Seamus was called up, Devon whooped and he whistled when he was sorted. Apparently, Seamus was Devon's charge.

Anthony Goldstein-Ravenclaw

Gregory Goyle-Slytherin

Hermione Granger-Gryffindor

Neville Longbottom- Gryffindor

Luna Lovegood-Ravenclaw

Finally, Draco was called up. I watched with anticipation but I didn't need to worry. The hat decided before it touched his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. I was so proud of Draco and so relieved that he ended up with his friends, I cheered as he went to sit down.

"I didn't know Malfoy was your charge." Justin said. I nodded.

"Yeah, been for 11 years." I challenged.

Ernie Macmillan- Hufflepuff

Theodore Nott- Slytherin

Pansy Parkinson-Slytherin

Padma Patil-Ravenclaw

Parvati Patil-Gryffindor

"Harry Potter." Mcgonagall's voice rang out clearly. The whole Great Hall was shaking with anticipation as Harry Potter walked up to the stool holding the Sorting Hat. All eyes were on him as he sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat began to talk incoherent words from where I was sitting but it eventually shouted "GRYFFINDOR!". Chrystal cheered and looked so proud.

"Dean Thomas." Professor Mcgonagall said. A little boy with tan skin walked up to the hat. Justin was sitting next to me vibrating with anticipation. The hat yelled his decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!". Justin jumped up whooping and hollering. I kept waiting for the triplet's charges but they never came.

Ron Weasley-Gryffindor

Blaise Zabini-Slytherin

After all the first years were sorted then the feast began. Food appeared on all tables. There was enough food to fill two mountain trolls. Dumbledore motioned for us to come up to the front. All of us walked up through the tables.

"Are you prepared?" He asked us as soon as we arrived in front of the largest table in the room. All of the professors were sitting at this table.

"Are we ready you guys?" I asked. Everyone looked determined and ready. They nodded at me.

"I guess we are headmaster. Here is the song." I said giving him my mp3 player.

"You will begin after the food is gone. Meanwhile, you have seats on the end of this table. Please, join us in eating this amazing meal." He said. We walked down to the end of the table and sat down. Everyone began to dig into the food. I didn't pick anything up and Chrystal was giving me a questioning look.

"What's the matter?" She asked. I shrugged. I began to scoop little portions onto my plate.

"You were not allowed to eat properly were you?" She asked. My eyes teared up and I nodded.

"Here, let's get some more food onto your plate." She said as she began scooping more food. There were chicken legs and pudding and mashed potatoes and more things I didn't know the name of.

"It's okay, you can eat." Justin said. He put his hand on my back and smiled at me. I picked up one of the chicken legs and took a small bite. It tasted like heaven. After tasting that, I didn't hold back from scarfing down the rest of my food. After everybody had stopped eating, Dumbledore stood.

"We have a treat this year. I would like to welcome the professor for Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirell." He said. "I would also like to announce that the school has their first set of Protectors in 20 years. They will act as guidance counsellors to you all. Should you need something and you are not able to approach a teach, they are there for you. Hufflepuff counsellor is Devon Grey. Ravenclaw counsellor is Justin Dectrink, Gryffindor counsellor is Chrystal Lucatero and Slytherin counsellor is Cassandra Greyback-"

"Black, Cassandra Black." I corrected him. I hated the attention my real last name brings me. All heads turned to me and many faces had fear with a mixture of awe.

"I apologize, Cassandra Black. The Blackcourne triplets, Alix, Rian and Dylin are floating counsellors open to anybody who needs help. This goes for the teachers as well. If you find that you are having a rough day then please visit one of their offices. Now, these sevon people have rehearsed a performance for you all as a welcome treat to the school. Without further ado, here is Riot by the protectors of Hogwarts." He finished talking and we walked to take out places. My heart was pounding so loud I almost couldn't hear the applause from the students. After taking our places, the headmaster began the music and we started.


	8. What Happened In The Past

We sang through Sexting with no trouble and no hiccups which was amazing seeing that we only prepared it on the way here. Next up is Justin and Devon singing, This Is Gospel by Panic!At The Disco. They did really well. Then it was the triplets singing Let Me Be Myself by Three Doors Down. Finally, it became Chrys's and my turn. I wasn't as nervous because I'd already sang the opening song. We were singing Bulls in the Bronx by Pierce the Veil. After we finished singing, the hall erupted into cheers.

"That was brilliant, Cassandra." Dylan said. Justin walked over and smiled at me. My heart melted.

"Wasn't that a treat! Please, sit down. Prefects please lead your first years to your houses. Everyone dismissed." Dumbledore said. Students and teachers stood up and left, except for Dumbledore.

"I was pleased with your performance however the first song was a little racy. I expect you don't know where to go now?" He asked. We nodded.

"Follow me." He walked through the Great Hall and then Chrystal collapsed holding her head.

"Chrys! What's wrong?" I asked before my head began throbbing. Then it was all out killing me, a sharp stabbing in the front of my head.

Suddenly everyone was gone and it was just Chrystal, Draco, Harry, and I along with two other children walking in the Forbidden Forest. Then the Great Hall appeared and I was laying on the floor.

"Cassandra! Chrystal! What happened?" Alix asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. Suddenly I wasn't here and then I was in the Forbidden Forest and then I came back here and I don't know what happened." I spoke as the same time as Chrystal.

"Slow down. I heard Cass, now what happened Chrys?" Justin asked. She began describing the same thing I said.

"Oh my god." Devon said when Chrystal finished talking.

"What?" We both asked.

"Your guys' lives are intertwined. Meaning, what happened was you saw the future, together. You saw both of your futures. Its common to see the future of your charge but when it involves another protector then that means that your futures are intertwined. It's different from rushing because rushing is only with your soul mate and that happens only once in your life. You guys will experience this multiple times before whatever interconnects your lives happens."

"Wait, what's rushing?" I asked.

"Oh bludgers, you weren't there for that lesson. Rushing is where you meet your soulmate. It's like everything in the world stops moving and it's just you two. Then you both are propelled into a cycle of pictures, these include dates, the wedding, having children, and just being with them in general." Dylin said. He and I looked at each other realizing that we rushed, back in the apothecary yesterday. But the problem is, I don't feel in love with him. I feel like I like Justin. No, I know I like Justin. His smile, his eyes, his attitude to everything. No, I think the universe was wrong. It's Justin. It just has to be him.

"So, wait. Our lives are intertwined?" I asked changing the subject.

"How could that happen?" Chrystal asked.

"Well, something is going to happen that is going to cause your guys to stay in each other's lives forever. And I mean forever." Justin said.

"Could it have already happened?" I asked thinking about that night.

"No, you get visions then it happens." Devon said. I sat there thinking about what in the world other than that night could intertwine our lives.

"Is everything okay?" Dumbledore said. We didn't even notice him come back in.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We're okay. Sorry, but we're coming." I said covering everything up.

"Okay then, let's go. I need to show you around." He said.

"Later." I mouthed to the others. They nodded. Dumbledore took us up stairs and to every level. He showed us all the common rooms and all of the teacher's studies. He showed us the two towers and then he took us out to the forbidden forest.

"Now, the forest is off limits to the children but not to the teachers or to you. Should you begin to feel a transformation happening, I want you to delve deep into the forest and do not emerge until you are done with it. Now, as far as feeding goes, I have Professor Snape making a year's worth of potions to quench the thirst for blood and skin. It will also allow you to change when you sleep and you won't feel a thing." He explained. We were all attentive and paying attention. The tour ended up at the Great Hall. By the time he left us it was past midnight and we all had rounds to do. We parted ways and I walked towards the Slytherin part of the castle. Chrystal checked on the Gryffindors, Devon on the Hufflepuffs, Justin on the Ravenclaws and then the triplets had the entire grounds to check on. I walked into Snape's study and he was asleep in his chair.

"Professor, it's time you go to bed." I said. He didn't move. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, the room flashed and I was outside next to the lake. I was standing behind a young man that looked like Draco. The resemblance was uncanny. He was talking to a younger version of Severus Snape.

"Lucius, because I am your prefect and your friend, I will only tell you once, you cannot tickle the giant squid. Now, who is this?" Severus asked gesturing to me.

"You may speak." Lucius said. I didn't know what to say because this wasn't right but the words came out of my mouth without thinking about it.

"Elizabeth Roshan. I am the Malfoy protector. Now, I was stopping him from touching the squid but you had to but your face into my job. I know what he can and cannot do and I will deal with it. Thank you and good day." I said. Severus looked absolutely interested.

"What say you and I take a walk, Elizabeth." He said. I stuck my chin up.

"What say I stay with my charge, Severus." I replied. He smirked.

"What charge?" He asked. I looked around and realized that I lost Lucius. I began walking around trying to find him but Severus grabbed my hand and pulled me close. He smelled of the licorice hookah that the potions professor smoked and musty old potions books.

"I have been watching you from afar my dear Elizabeth. I will admit that you are quite a rare item indeed. Now, what say you and I take a walk around the lake?" He said.

"How about I push into it instead?" I replied. He began walking with an arm around my shoulders forcing me to go along. There was a bright light then I was back in the older professor's office.

"What was that?" He asked. He looked up at me. Black eyes meeting my green ones.

"I-I don't know. I was just trying to get you to go to your room and then I was reliving that. But I was never Lucius' protector. What just happened?" I asked.

"Sit, let's talk." The professor said.

"I have to finish my rounds though. And then I have to meet up with the rest of the protectors." I said backing out of the office.

"Do the rest of your rounds then come back. We need to talk." He said. I nodded. I walked out of his study and into the Slytherin common room. There were a few seventh years sleeping next to open books obviously studying before classes even started. I woke them up one by one and sent them to their dorms. Then I checked on each dorm making sure they were sleeping soundly. After I finished the last dorm, I went out to the Great Hall and told Chrystal that I would have to postpone our meeting because a more important issue came up. She said it was fine and then I went back to Snape's study.

"I'm back professor." I said.

"Please, call me Severus. Especially after the past I had with both your mothers." He said. I nodded.

"Will you please tell me what happened?" I asked.

"How you saw that I don't know. That's something to ask your fellow protectors. What happened I can explain. Now, I began to fall in love with your spirit mother because I was trying to forget another girl. She knew this and she actively avoided my intentions. Lucius was four years below me and he was a little shite to take care of. I attempted to sympathize with her being his prefect. After a year, she began to accept my advances and in fact, return them. We dated for a month until I realized that I could never accept another girl other than my first love. I broke her heart and she despised me since. I did regret the fact that we never fixed our relationship and I hope to do it through you. I'm sorry for whatever she has said about me." He finished.

"She hasn't said anything about you. In fact, she never mentioned you." I said. He nodded.

"I really do hope that you only mean to take me under your wing and not expecting something romantic because my heart belongs to someone else." I said.

"Obviously, that would be inappropriate. No, I was hoping to make it up to your deceased mother by giving you potion lessons." He says.

"Oh, well I don't think I'm very interested in potions but I do know my charge, Draco Malfoy would love the extra lessons." I say.

"Oh, my godson does love potions. Were you aware that I am his godfather?" Severus asked.

"I was aware that he had a godfather named Severus but I didn't know the last name. I was never allowed to come out for christmas or parties so you can imagine my surprise." I responded. "You can teach extra lessons to Draco. He would love the extra lessons and that's how you can repay my mother."

"Fair enough. If that's what you want." He said. I nodded. "Then I shall do that."

I turned to leave.

"Cassandra, I did not mean to break your mother's heart." He said with regret in his voice.

I nodded and left. I walked back to the Slytherin common room. I walked into Draco's dorm and laid down in my bed in the back of the room. It was a small twin sized bed that barely fit me but it was what I asked for so it was okay.


	9. Trying To Understand Things

The next morning was the beginning of classes. My job was to walk the halls and make sure that students were in their respective classes. It was a tedious job that had to be done each period. After I did my rounds I could go listen in to Draco's classes. However, today I had something else on my mind. I found Chrystal talking to Dylin. I walked over the two of them.

"Hey Chris, can I talk to you?" I asked. She bade Dylin goodbye.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I have a few questions." I responded.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Okay, is it possible to see something from your mind mother's past? If so when does it happen? What causes us to be bound together? I think I have a crush on someone but I rushed with someone else." I said in one breath.

"Wait a minute, you rushed and you didn't tell me?" She said. Oh shit, I didn't tell her.

"Um, I forgot to tell you because everything else that was happening." I said.

"You are so full of it! Who was it?" She asked.

"I can't tell you right now. I just need the other questions answered."

"Ugh, you're going to tell me but fine. It is possible but very unlikely to see your mind mother's past and it will happen only when it's important to the present or near future. As far as being bound together, I don't know. I only know what I saw. And I think you only saw the same thing I did. We were in the Forbidden Forest with our charges. It has something to do with that. And when can I know who you rushed with? Can I at least know who you have a crush on?" She said.

"Yes, I think I like Justin. He's just so cute." I said. She started to smile.

"That's funny, because according to Devon, he likes you too." She said.

"Really? That's um, that's great. And now that I've shared, I get the true answer. Do you and Devon have a thing going on?" I asked.

"You're very good at avoiding a topic I'll give you that. And yes, there is something going on between us. We've gone on a few dates." She said. I smirked. I knew I was good at avoiding topics, I grew up keeping secrets.

"So what now, do I go talk to Justin?" I asked. She shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't. I mean, I've got to get down to the bottom of this mind mother's memory. I'll wait for him to come to me."

"That works. I gotta go back to Harry. He's in Herbology right now. Find me later and give me an update." She said. I nodded. She turned around and left. I sat in an alcove near the entrance to the Great Hall. I pulled out the schedule for first year Slytherins.

 _ **Slytherin Class Schedule**_

Period/Day

Mon.

Tues.

Wed.

Thurs.

Fri.

1: 8:00-9:00

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

2: 9:30-10:15

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Charms

Break

Potions

(Gryffindors)

3: 10:30-11:15

Herbology

(Ravenclaws)

Herbology

(Ravenclaws)

Transfiguration

Herbology

(Ravenclaws)

Potions

(Gryffindors)

4: 12:00-1:00

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

5: 1:30-2:15

Transfiguration

Break

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Break

Break

```2:15-3:15

Break

Break

Break

Break

Break

6: 3:30-4:15

History of Magic

Flying

(Gryffindors)

History of Magic

Flying

(Gryffindors)

History of Magic

```4:15-5:00

Break

Break

Break

Break

Break

7: 5:00-6:00

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

````8:00

Dorm-time

Dorm-time

Dorm-time

Dorm-time

Dorm-Time

8: Midnight

Astronomy (Ravenclaws)

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep

Astronomy

(Ravenclaws)

So Draco was in Charms. I trusted Professor Flitwick so I stayed in the alcove to think. If what I saw was true, then Snape must have been saying the truth. He must really regret hurting her. But how can I make sure that he knows it's okay? I'll just tell him. That should work. And then Draco can take extra classes if he desires.

I got up and turned to go to the charms classroom and ran into somebody.

"I'm so sorry. My head was up in the clouds." I said. I looked at the person and lo and behold, it was Dylin.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." He said. He looked at me and our eyes met. It took a while for me to realize that I was staring into his dark blue eyes. And he was staring into mine. I shook my head. Justin. Just remember Justin, Cass.

"I'm sorry. I should get going. Draco's probably wondering where I am." I said. He nodded.

"See you around." He said. I walked around him and began walking to the charm's classroom. I snuck in the back and sat down. I looked for the blond head and found him instantly. I sat there thinking while Professor Flitwick droned on about the levitating charm.

Is it possible to be with someone else if you've rushed with one person? If so, what's the point of rushing? If not, how am I supposed to explain this feeling for Justin? I sat there thinking and I didn't realize what was going on until Draco was standing in front of me tapping my forehead.

"Cassandra, we're switching classes. What's going on with you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. And don't tap my forehead again." I said. He nodded and turned around to face Gregory and Vincent. I followed him out the classroom and over to the greenhouses for herbology. I stayed outside so that I could do my rounds. When the bell rang, I went back to the castle and walked around to make sure there were no students hanging about. There weren't any so I walked back to the greenhouses. I saw Professor Snape walking to his classroom.

"Professor!" I shouted. He turned around and hushed me.

"There's no need to shout Cassandra." He said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that Elizabeth didn't hold any grudges because she never mentioned you. Don't beat yourself up." I said.

"Thank you Cassandra. But I'm late to a class that I should be running." He said. He walked away and I watched him leave. I decided that he was infuriating due to the fact that at one moment he would be warm and caring but the next he was cold and distant. I remembered him from the meetings that Lord Voldemort would hold. He was a Death Eater. I knew that but he was warmer than most Death Eaters. I sighed and turned to walk back to the greenhouses. The day passed with no major events. The next day was interesting. During defense against the dark arts I decided that I didn't trust Professor Quirrell. He was too awkward and he was hiding something.

Friday morning was a dreary sight. It was drizzling and the clouds were a dark grey. I sat with Draco for breakfast and walked with him to potions. I dropped him off and the bell rang so I left to do my rounds. When I got back I saw Chrystal sitting in the back.

"Hey Chrys, where's your charge?" I asked. I looked for the blond head. He was standing over a cauldron with a brunette boy.

"He's standing next to your charge." She said. I watched the interaction between the two boys. They were both seething. I could feel it from here.

"Hmm. seems they're not that friendly towards each other." I said.

"No, they aren't. They put up with each other but they're not friendly. And I'm concerned that they will get to a point where they won't even put up with each other." She said. I looked at her and then the room was spinning. My head felt like it was going to split open. We were in a common room that was decorated with green and red. It looked like christmas. Draco and Harry were yelling at each other about a toothbrush. I wanted to walk over and stop them but I couldn't. The next thing I know I'm lying on the floor in the potions classroom.


	10. Halloween

Chrystal was still in the chair and she was holding her head. Dylin, Devon and Justin came in.

"Did it happen again?" Devon asked. I nodded. If I opened my mouth then I was going to throw up. Dylin helped me stand up and I leaned against Justin. Devon was holding Chrystal.

"We'll take them to Pomfrey. Continue the lesson. Draco, Harry, you can visit them on your break." Dylin said. Justin helped me walk out of the room.

"Justin and Devon were on their way to potions to sit with their charges and I was walking with them then we heard screaming coming from the potions classroom. We got there in time to calm everyone down. What did you see?" Dylin said.

"Unnh, it was Draco and Harry. They were yelling at each other over a toothbrush" I said. We walked through the Great Hall and Justin led me into Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing.

"Oh dear, lie down you two." Pomfrey said. Justin helped me into a bed. Devon put Chrystal in the bed next to mine.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"They were sitting with their charges and we were walking the halls when we heard screaming. We walked into the classroom to find Cassandra on the floor and Chrystal holding her head." Dylin said. "We know what happened but we just want to be sure that they aren't permanently hurt."

"Oh, very well then." Pomfrey said. She moved over to Chrystal and took her vitals. "She is perfectly fine. Does anything hurt?"

"No, nothing hurts." Chrys said. Pomfrey moved over to me. She scanned me with her wand.

"Does anything hurt?" She asked. I nodded. My head was still hurting.

"My head." I said. She frowned.

"I wondered. Let me scan you again." She said. "Chrystal, your fine. You can go." Chrystal got out of the bed and stood next to mine with Justin, Dylin, and Devon.

"You have a concussion. She fell you said?" Pomfrey asked Justin.

"Yes she fell out of her chair." Chrystal replied. Pomfrey frowned.

"Well, that's why she has a concussion. I'd like her to stay overnight so I can keep an eye on her. I'll give her tonic for the pain and I'll fix it but I want to make sure the symptoms are gone before I let her go." Pomfrey said. I groaned. I didn't want to stay in the hospital wing.

"Yes madam Pomfrey. She'll stay and she'll behave." Chrystal said giving me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll stay. I mean, it's only for tonight." I said. Chrystal, Dylin and Justin stayed with me until lunch. We talked about everything that had been happening lately. When lunch came around they left to go back to their duties and Pomfrey had given me some food to eat. After lunch was Slytherin break so Draco came to visit me.

"What happened?" He asked. "One minute you were sitting in the back and the next you were lying on the floor screaming."

"It was just a protector thing, love. Don't worry about it." I told him. After he left the rest of the night was uneventful. I got discharged the next morning and went to the dormitory.

As the year progressed I got to watch Draco learn many new things and saw him become a wonderful wizard. Severus held up his end of the bargain and gave Draco extra lessons under my supervision. Draco really had a knack for potions. Draco and I had late night talks about the most random of things but they were enjoyable none-the-less. Before I knew it, Halloween arrived. I was eating with Draco, after being invited to of course, and all was well. Of course, this was before what happened with professor Quirrell. The doors to the Great Hall slammed open and in came Quirrell running and yelling.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" He yelled. "Just thought you ought to know." He collapsed. There was sudden panic. Everyone was screaming. Draco was yelling. I grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"Dragon, you're safe. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. He said it was in the dungeons. We're up here. You're fine." I said. He leaned into me. Even though he grew magically, he was still a small boy. It reminded me that he needed me.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. Everyone went silent and turned their attention towards him.

"Protectors lead the students to their common rooms. Slytherins follow Ravenclaws. Once there prefects will take over the leadership. Come back to me afterwards. Teachers will follow me." He said calmly. It seemed like Chrystal and I had the same idea because we were both standing on the table yelling.

"Slytherins. You will keep your mouth shut and we will quietly be following the Ravenclaws." I said. "Any sound from anyone and you will have a week's worth detention. With me. Now follow me." I got off the table and followed Justin's house. We followed the Gryffindors to that part of the castle. I ran up to Justin.

"I never got a chance to ask. Who's your charge?" I asked him.

"His name is Seamus Finnegan. He's a Gryffindor. I trust Chrystal, so he's fine." He responded. Even though he said that he seemed a little concerned. I rubbed his back.

"He'll be fine." I said. He nodded.

"Now, you will not be allowed in the common room but you can stand outside. It just is." He said. I nodded. We were up in the tower. We were fine. We arrived at the Ravenclaw tower and Justin took his students in. I turned around.

"Now, who's prefect?" They raised their hands. "Perfect, you will create a wall surrounding the students. Nobody is to get through that wall." I said. They all nodded. They stood in the formation and Justin came out of the common room. Draco walked up to me.

"Be safe okay?" He said. He sounded worried. I hugged him.

"I'm always safe. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." I told him. He smiled and I turned to walk with Justin. We walked through the castle back towards the Great Hall when we heard screaming. We looked at each other and ran towards the shouts. We followed them to a girl's lavatory. We walked into the lavatory to find the troll waving his club around. I saw three children in the room. One was sitting on the back of the troll. One was standing in front of the troll and the last was sitting under the sinks. I recognized Harry right away. He was the one sitting on the troll.

"Harry!" I yelled. His head turned to face me.

"Petrificus totalus!" Justin yelled aiming at the troll. The troll seized up and began to fall.

"Move children!" I yelled at the other two. "Levicorpus!" Harry was raised by his ankle. The troll landed with a thud. I lowered Harry to his feet. All the teachers and the other protectors came running into the lavatory.

"Harry!" Chrystal screamed running forward. She grabbed him and held him. "Harry James Potter. Don't you ever do that again. I got everyone to the common room and then you were gone. I got so scared."

"What on earth were you thinking? You're lucky you're not dead. Why weren't you in your dormitory?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Please, Professor McGonagall -They were looking for me." The girl said.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall said. Hermione stood up and looked down at her feet.

"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own-you know, because I've read all about them." She said. The red-head's wand dropped.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead. Harry stuck his wand up its nose then Cassandra and Justin showed up. They bound it and saved us. It was about to finish me off." Granger said.

"Well-in that case…" said Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

All three of their heads were hung.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. And for you two. Five points, each will be awarded. For sheer dumb luck. If you're not hurt, you better get back to your dormitories." McGonagall said. The teachers all turned to leave.

"Rian, can you take these three back to their dormitories? I'd like to talk to Justin and Cassandra." Chrystal said. Rian nodded. He, Dylin and Alix all took the children back to their dormitories. Chrystal turned and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"I almost had a break down when I found out he was missing. Thank you so much for finding him and saving him." She said. She hugged Justin too.

"Well, that was all I wanted to say." She commented. Then she turned around and left.

"So, that was fun." Justin said. I started to smile. I think it was because of the adrenaline.

"Hardly but okay Justin." I said. Then I laughed. For the first time since school, I let out a genuine laugh. And then he started laughing. Then it was the two of us standing in the ruined bathroom laughing. We stopped laughing after a minute and he turned to me.

"So, are you busy this Saturday? I was wondering whether you would like to go to the three broomsticks with me? It's down in Hogsmeade village." He said.

"Yeah, I would like that. I'll see you Saturday. Well, I'll see you before that but I meant yeah, I'll go with you Saturday." I said. He laughed. We walked out of the bathroom and that's when I realized that the Slytherins were still at Ravenclaw tower.

"Shit. The children." I said. Just then I heard Filch running through the halls yelling.

"CHILDREN! OUT OF BED" I cringed.

"FILCH! They're supposed to be. I told them to be." I said to him after I stopped him. He backed away slowly as if I was a bomb about to go off. When he was a good space from me he turned and walked away. Justin and I walked back to the Ravenclaw tower. When we got there I saw the prefects still in place from where I left them. Justin went into the tower. But before he left he winked at me.

"All of you are my favorites. I love my house so much. Thank you for staying still." I told them all. Draco ran up to me.

"I thought you had died! You took so long! I got so scared." He said. I chuckled.

"I told you I'm always safe. There's nothing that can hurt me. I'm too good a witch." I told him. He smiled.

"C'mon children. The troll is gone. Time to go to bed." I said. "Prefects take the rear please."

As a whole house we walked back to the dungeons and I made sure that everyone had gotten there safely. A lot of the children were yawning and rubbing their eyes. I sent everyone to bed and did my rounds. After a few minutes of doing my rounds I crawled into my twin-sized bed and curled up. After taking one last look to make sure Draco was breathing I fell asleep.


End file.
